


Headphones in the hallway

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Time is running out and Souji is just longing for Yosuke





	Headphones in the hallway

Souji was not that obsessed with the clock running out but he would say that he was highly aware about the time that he had left in Inaba. He kept thinking about it at school, on his way back from school. He thought about it at lunch. He thought about it when there were meetings.

He thought about it when there were not any meetings to be had. He thought about it before he went to sleep and he thought about his lack of time when it turned out Yosuke had no time to spend with him.

What a selfish thing to be fixated on but that was what was on Souji’s mind. That time was running out and soon he would be unable to see Yosuke as often as he wanted. That sooner than he would like he would have to get on that train and Yosuke would be behind him and out of his life.

He hated it, he hated it more than he was currently willing to say. He enjoyed his friends and all their activities but there was something about walking about this school and running into Yosuke. Souji could not begin to explain how happy he was to see Yosuke waiting for him.

Outside the classroom. Outside the school gate. It was something to see him waiting outside the house on mornings a smile on his face and his hands on his headphones as he bobbed along.

Actually, just seeing Yosuke lost in his own world bobbing along did wonders to Souji’s mood. He never had to see much but seeing Yosuke relaxed and at ease his hands on his headphones but Souji at ease. Just seeing that was enough to let him know that not just was everything okay with the world but that Yosuke was taking the me time he deserved.

Which was why Souji should not be put out whenever it turned out that Yosuke could not spend time with him. He should not be feeling down or out but he always was. That was why he ended up volunteering at Junes to Nanako-chan’s eternal joy.

It was not for money like Dojima-san assumed. Not because he loved the place like Nanako-chan happily assumed. It was not even like Yosuke thought, that he was lending a hand because he knew how bad things could get for everyone. It was simply because sometimes that was the only way he got to spend time with Yosuke.

Yosuke did not use his music on the job but honestly, he should be allowed to. He did on his breaks though. His much deserved breaks. Many a time Souji would catch his breath in a corner and see Yosuke put his feet in the back his hands to his headphones and his eyes closed tightly.

Music was Yosuke’s escape and who could blame him? Souji most certainly did not. Besides he was the only person that Yosuke would happily and willingly turn his music off for.

Nothing got Souji’s stomach flipping in his gut like when he watched Yosuke’s actions after he spotted him. The smile that would come to his face. The way his hands would slide to his headphones and slide them so they rested on his shoulders instead. That smile that was for Souji and none other.

How was he expected to feel about the chance of never getting to see that again? Or the reality on the fact that these last few weeks were going to be the last time he saw this in a hallway? Souji sighed heavily before he rested his head on the desk. He had been thinking about this for so long. He was honestly sick to the stomach and tired of it all. He did not want to go. He did not want to lose sight of Yosuke like this.

X

He was waiting.” Souji’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. His classmates’ voices were tuned out as he instead focused on the boy down the hallway. Yosuke was leaning against the hall by the stairs his headphones on. He was bobbing alone a smile of content on his face.

Souji had no plans. At least none that he currently remembered. If he had any plans, they were being ditched for whatever Yosuke wanted. Because Yosuke only waited for him like this if he wanted to hang with Souji. So everything was now cancelled.

As Souji got closer to Yosuke his heart light in his chest Yosuke looked up. Souji had no clue how Yosuke was able to do it but he did it so often. He just knew when Souji was approaching him. Not always, sometimes Souji could sneak up on him but most of the time Yosuke looked up just in time.

He had such a happy smile on his face when he spotted him to. Souji watched Yosuke’s hand slide into his pocket. To turn off the music he knew. Then he watched both of Youske’s hands slide up and ease the headphones down as Souji got in speaking range.

“Hey partner.” Yosuke smiled. “Got any plans this evening?”

“Nope.” Souji smiled as he leaned against the wall that Yosuke was leaning on. “Since you are free what do you want to do?”

“Anything but go near Junes.” Yosuke rolled his eyes. “I’m serious too. Anything but get near the place. I was thinking that you and I we could walk home and hang out at your place. Play with Nanako-chan. Keep her company. Cook dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Souji agreed. “Then we can hang out in my room later.”

“That was already the plan but it’s nice to see that you’re on board.” Yosuke laughed. “Now let’s go before someone pops up and starts whining about how we’re blocking up the hallway.” He started to jog down the steps before he stopped and turned back. “You-ah want to invite anyone else along?” Yosuke paused and tugged at the cord of his headphones. “I mean I haven’t invited anyone.”

“That’s fine.” Souji lightly jogged down the steps to Yosuke and then kept going with a laugh and a clap to Yosuke’s back. “Just us is fine too. There were no plans. Everyone can make do once in a while.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Yosuke sighed in relief. “So let’s get going before we get caught up in something crazy. Not something I thought I would have to say in this boring town but after this year? It’s something I’m saying often. Keep the crazy damn it.”

X

“I’m so glad someone loved Junes.” Yosuke whispered in his ear as they watched Nanako-chan enjoy the commercial. “Sometimes I think I’m going to go crazy and then I remember that there is a little girl that thinks the place is awesome.”

“Only because she doesn’t know about how crazy working for it is.” Souji whispered back. “But let’s not ruin her enjoyment. She can be oblivious for a while longer.”

“I’m just glad people can enjoy Junes. Even if it’s just kids.” Yosuke sighed as he leaned further against Souji. Souji’s arm where Yosuke was touching felt scorching hot. “The customers drive you insane and then the workers too. Partner you have no idea what a relief you are to me. You and Teddie if I’m honest. Even if the bear is a bit too much sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Souji teased. “I’m thinking sometimes is a little too nice.”

“He takes a burden off my shoulders.” Yosuke sighed before he yawned. “But as always working is hell and I always pick up the slack. I don’t even really get to enjoy anything about it either.”

“You should.” Souji said softly. He wanted to grab the hand pressing against Yosuke’s. now tha he thought about it. This was the closet they had sat together since ever. The couch was huge but they were there pressed so tightly together and Yosuke had not said anything. He was so relaxed against Souji.

If they were a little older, if they had been drinking then maybe Souji would have assumed that Yosuke was drunk or something. But he knew that Yosuke was not. But there he was, relaxed, pressed against Souji with his head resting against his shoulder as the Tv played and Nanako-chan was entranced by it. It was heaven that he had not even known he was allowed to have outside of daydreams.

“Maybe I should take a vacation or something.” Yosuke laughed softly. “Turn off my phone. Ignore all messages and hide out in my room playing games and reading manga.” He laughed before he sighed. “But that wouldn’t work out for very long. I’d be hunting down. Maybe I should hide out at your place then.” He teased. “I would get good food then too. Could hang with Nanako-chan.”

“Doesn’t seem like a bad thing you know.” Souji gently stroked his finger down the back of Yosuke’s hand. He said nothing but the hand that he stroked gently moved until their hands were laying on one another. Souji felt his heart race increase. He blinked furiously at the tv he could no longer see as his entire body felt flushed.

“Sounds like heaven if I’m honest.” Yosuke said softly. “Quiet, no work. No Junes.” Yosuke laughed. “Just me and you. You and Nanako-chan. Sounds great.”

“We gotta do it.” Souji swallowed. “Soon.” He had no idea what he was even saying anymore.

X

They were holding hands in his room. Sitting on his floor the door closed and holding hands. Souji no longer had a clue to what was going on anymore.

“You haven’t pulled away.” Yosuke said softly. Souji met his gaze. Yosuke had a flush on his face as his fingers played with Souji’s. “I guess you don’t mind this then.”

“I don’t.” Souji swallowed as he allowed himself to get even closer. “I like this.”

“Me too.” Yosuke moved so that he sat right in front of Souji. “I really like this.” He leaned forward and used his free hand to press against Souji’s chest. “I like you Souji.”

“I know.” His heart was thumping in his chest. “I like you too.”

Frustration flashed across Yosuke’s face before he pushed Souji hard. Souji hissed as he fell on his back. Another hiss escaped him as Yosuke climbed on him and sat on his waist. “No you don’t.” Yosuke frowned. “You don’t know. Souji I like you. Not just as a partner or a friend. I like you.”

“I like you too! Like that, more than a friend.” Souji babbled as Yosuke shifted on top of him. He rolled his eyes at the doubt that crossed Yosuke’s face. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“You like me, you accept me but somehow.” Yosuke frowned as Souji sat up. he ignored the way that Souji wrapped his arms around him. “It doesn’t seem so.”

“You’re the one I doubted. You’re the one that should be doubted.” Souji hissed as he leaned in to watch Yosuke’s eyes. “Like me? It feels more like you appreciate me. How am I supposed to kno-“

He had never dared to dream what Yosuke would taste like. What kissing him would feel like. What holding him could feel like. Souji had never dared to dream about that. The reality of that was so mind-blowing.

Yosuke held his head up and the rip he had on Souji. He would be unable to pull away without some force even if he wanted to. But thing about all of that was he did not want to. Why the hell would he want to pull away from Yosuke when he was finally where he wanted to be?”

Yosuke pulled back with a gasp before he reached for his headphones. Souji blinked at the headphones that were tossed across his room before Yosuke yanked him back for a kiss by the collar. His hands tightened around Yosuke as he slid them so that both of them were on their sides. The only approval he got from Yosuke for that move was the leg that slid over his hip as Yosuke’s hands wrapped around his neck as their kiss deepened. But that was more than enough.


End file.
